Bliss
by Orokid
Summary: Pure Chikane and Himeko fluff. Written after the final episode, after the part where you see that they meet again. Their memories of the past have vanished, yet the love that they had is and always will be there.


**Orokid: **_**So… I found this in a composition book, and I was surprised how I could write before this damn Writer's Block took hold of my sanity and murdered it without a thought. Nonetheless… it seemed unfinished at the time, but… I really could find a way to finish it more than what I had written. So, in the end, I had kept it the way it is- a bit of fluff and nothing more. Hope you guys don't mind. Haha.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I have nothing to do with Kanazuki No Miko, even if it is an awesome (though undeniably short) anime and manga. It belongs to the writer, illustrator and the company that bought the rights to it- nothing that has me even attempting to take part in it.**_

**Bliss**

Himeko gazed at the figure sleeping peacefully on the other side of her bed, almost worried that she might disappear as she had so many other times in her hallucinations. After years of seeing her features in those nightly dreams and waking up without her loved one beside her, she had grown very attached to this current vision of heaven she had now. Never again did she want to lose this fallen angel, and she knew that she would rather die than be forced to live without her.

Beside her need to keep her in place, the honey haired college student felt as though it had happened before, in another time and place. Her frail and loving heart knew instinctively how it must feel to lose this beautiful young woman. Personally, she didn't want to go through the heartache and pain that her soul had once felt long before.

Something inside her knew, from the short time they had spent getting to know one another to the moments they had stumbled into her meager apartment with their lips locked and their minds continuing forward to where they would eventually go, that her newly acquainted lover would never intentionally hurt her- unless she was only trying to play the heroine and keep her from something much worse. This dark haired woman who remained asleep, unknowing of the loving stare that seemed to study her like a priceless painting, would rather die herself before allowing harm to come to her beloved. While she knew now where this knowledge came from, it was something that she knew in a heartbeat, understood without having to think a second time about it.

Himeko watched as the dozing woman's mouth upturned, joyful about a part of her dream that the blonde hoped she was a part of. Her entire body seemed to relax at the very sight of her long lover's happiness. She didn't question the ease that she reveled in, and she was more than glad enough to allow the feeling to take it's fated course. She could remember, ever since that unsettling day years ago, how she had awoken with the need of someone she hadn't ever met before, and her very being could not fully relax until she had found the person she yearned for.

It almost seemed unreal that her entity was entirely complete after so long of having something- her beloved Chikane-chan- missing from her life. Before, she had to question herself more than often enough if waiting as she wished to had been the correct decision. Some days, she was proud of herself for holding on, for loving someone her friends had asked of her to give up on. Others, she hated her stubborn ways, having to once more break someone's heart with the same excuse. There had been days that all she had wanted to do was agree to love the next one that came along and asked for her heart. Yet, as she would be faced with each contestant, everything told her not to settle, to wait for her beloved- and the lines would exit her lips as they had before.

She was happy to have followed her instincts back then, in the times that felt more like eons than mere months and years now. Himeko was confident that she would happily await her soul mate like she had for as many lifetimes as it was necessary, just so she could feel like this over and over again until God found himself grateful for letting them fall in love and live their never-ending existences with only each other. They would be allowed to be birds so that their souls may be free from the gravities that life produced.

It was about then Himeko thought of the world outside her small apartment, and her features couldn't help but darken as reality crashed into her head first. Fear and prejudice loomed about their safe haven, ready to strike at their innocent hearts and spread uncertainty throughout their very beings. Would snide remarks and sneers force them apart as it had for some within their minority? Or would they stand strong against persecution and hold tight to their love until they were to be separated by death?

While she might not know the answer, she hoped for the latter of the two, and she allowed an inward hope pray for such happiness in a road of hardships that they had chosen. The young woman closed her eyes, mouthing her wishes so that whatever gods that existed might hear her prayer.

"Good morning, my little bird."

As fingertips reached out to brush against her cheek, Himeko's eyes had slowly opened to reveal to her the stunning beauty that she had been studying moments before, and a bright smile couldn't help but appear upon her soft and loving features. It had been like this for as long as she could remember, and she never wanted to find herself alone in her bed ever again. For the rest of her existence, she wanted to wake up and find her beloved angel watching her, or gaze at her lover with love and adoration until the other woman might awake and see her memorizing each and every faucet of her porcelain body. It was wrong of her to want it, but she didn't want to share this sight with anyone else. This was hers and hers alone, and she desperately didn't want another soul to love her Chikane like she did. Then again, she doubted that anyone could.

"Good morning, Chikane-chan." At the sound of her voice, it was almost as though the glow of the sun had brightened, draping it's rays lovingly over the woman that remained furthers from the windows. The shadows lightened on the pale woman's face, and Himeko only moved in closer to the girl's warmth, just wanting to be closer to her as the sun rose. For the first time, the bright and kind college student didn't want to greet the day, perfectly happy with waking with her loved one at a later point in time. She wondered if her fallen angel felt the same toward the excited sun.

Slim yet strong arms wrapped about the waist of the apartment's owner, and all other thoughts seemed to vanish. To tell the truth, Himeko felt glad for her mind's reprieve. Lips gently brushed together, and both girls felt their world minimize to the point where just the two of them existed.

And it was nothing short of bliss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Orokid: **_**Okay… I had no idea where I was going with this when it had started, so, a half a year later, I still had little to no clue about what to do with it. So, as it may be apparent, I sorta… left it the way that I had written it. I know that might seem lazy, but… I couldn't really see this as anything more than a piece of fluff that I felt like writing at the time. Meh. Whatever.**_

_**Anyway… what do you think? I'm curious to hear critiques, or really anything else that one may need to say to me. I'm willing to take just about anything because I respect you guys and what you think I should have written.**_

_**Well… anything other than flaming. Flaming is a bad art that should be erased from reviewing. ^w^ You know?**_


End file.
